Like A Rose
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Valentine's Day, Cas asks if he and Dean is going to have the 'S' word. Straight answer is no, not them anyways. But then they stay in a bar and one dude starts hitting on Cas. Imagine Dean's sour look. Is this where the ship starts sailing? -Destiel Marked. Nice and crazy.
1. Meet

***Like A Rose***

 _~WhiteGloves~_

Fighting on Destiel's side finally ;)

 _ ***Enjoy reading***_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Meet**

* * *

 _Dean was bristling. "No, I won't go out! Ya happy?"_

 _"Bet you 50 bucks you would. It's Valentine's Day. It's Dean's day." Sam quips._

 _"No."_

 _"C'mon man, why are you so stubborn? There's nothing wrong of you doing your routine work of—of hunting down women who's got the hots on you anyway?"_

 _"That's no crime."_

 _"Exactly—so why are you not—"_

 _"You see—that's the thing—you make it sound so 'routinely' like it's some holiday Turkey I can't get by. Like exposing myself on Valentine 's Day is—is necessarily what I do!"_

 _Sam gave his brother the most incredulous look. "Isn't it? And since when did you give shit of what is routinely as long as you like doing it?"_

 _"Make me feel like a douche."_

 _"What?" the brothers exchanged looks with heavy curt eyebrows. The kitchen table they were sitting by nearly toppled up when Dean flopped and stood._

 _"Anyway, drop it. I'm not going, that's final." He walked out— but he could hear Sammy call out—_

 _"That makes me so worried. Hey—act like that and the next time I see you I'll throw you a bucket of holy water!"_

Sam had been teasing him the whole day of where to go and which bar and city was most popular during Valentine's Day, where he, Dean, could go and leave him, Sam, at peace even for just awhile. The two began arguing about how there was plenty of space in the Bunker that Sam could just disappear into whenever he felt like solitude would do him any good, and that peace was nowhere near their dictionary when all of a sudden his younger brother began attacking his 'habits': that Dean was a master of expectations and though it may not be a bad thing—Sam knows if there was one thing he couldn't be wrong, it would be Dean being the guy who leaves the house on Valentines' Day.

That piqued Dean much and threw the table at his insane brother. There was nothing wrong with living with custom—damn, _custom makes him who he is!_ But just this time, Sam asked for it. Valentine's Day was one of his favorite days— _except that time with the cherub who loves giving out bulky hugs—_ but just to prove Sammy wrong… Everyday's Valentines for him anyway so what's the lost of not going out _this particular night_ to meet beautiful ladies?

He can do this.

No way was Sam correct about his brother. Dean was resolute.

But 11:00 o'clock just hit the spot on the Bunker when Dean was seen climbing the metal stairs and shutting the door close with the impala's key jingling on his hands. He strode out into the night wearing his favorite blue jacket and jeans, in all means of a night out and was already turning the key of his car open when there— looking up and staggering in surprise—he found himself staring at the _angel._

 _"Dammit, Cas!"_

Cas was watching him curiously with his pallid face reflecting the shine of the moon.

"I knew you'd say that." The angel offered with eyes falling on his friend's keys. Dean brimmed with a sharp look at the trench coat guy before snapping his baby's door open.

"What? You're going to accuse me of being 'Mr. Routine' guy too?" when the angel did not respond, Dean took a moment to look at him. "You heard me and Sammy?"

"I didn't exactly eavesdrop." Cas looked him straight in the eye of someone confessing an honest crime, "You and Sam were practically shouting. It was kind of difficult to block."

"Yeah, well, you get music once in awhile." Dean frowns. "You were already there? Why didn't you join the convo, you could have added salt to plenty of injury knowing you."

"I didn't want to overstep," Cas looks on his side like he usually does when getting distracted, "this is you and Sam's… _space._ There was no reason for me to join in."

"Yeah? Or that's you saying you didn't want to join all that human crap?"

Cas shrugs. "Crap."

Dean paused with a strange look at the angel who looked back innocently. Realizing he must've said something uncomfortable, Cas doubled and stepped near the car, eyes turning here and there.

"I didn't want to be a bother. I try my best to come in and out without you guys noticing."

Dean raised his chin, and then the next thing he had put both arms at the top of his baby just to face his lost looking angel friend. "Yeah, Cas and d'you know what I'd call that? A ghost. You're an angel—screw that— _you're_ one of us— _act like one._ You kick the door if you have to when you want to talk or listen—not with much force though, buddy—like last time you brick-box the kitchen wall—anyways— _you join us during meal, you sit in the library to read, you watch porn—_ that's being with us, Cas. And then there's the constant nagging of supernatural but that's just the icing on the cake, alright? You don't have to come and go like some sort of stranger. _Don't be a stranger."_

Cas stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Well, it doesn't matter. I don't stay often anyways. When I do, I always make sure you know. I was hoping that was enough."

"You've got to put more back into it." Dean gave him a look before finally sliding inside his baby. When the angel didn't step away from the doorway, the hunter looked thoughtfully at Cas' figure, before leaning by the window.

"You know where I'm going, right Cas?"

"Of course." Cas leaned down too. "The city of transgression; favorite place of pollinating cupids with 100% percent success rate and unsurprisingly 100% unavailability of motels till dawn. Actually till noon. I wonder if you people actually sleep.

Dean made a face. "Wanna join?"

The look on Cas' face was deep, like he was... weighing options. The man rolled his eyes and pushed the door open for him— the next seconds they were already speeding on the highway with Castiel silent and occupied.

Dean watches the rear view mirror first before turning to his buddy.

"What? You remembering your first time in a bar?"

"That felt like only yesterday." Cas hums.

"For you—you're friggin angel. That was _years._ You should be remembering your day with the bitch who tried to kill you when you were human—"

"She did kill me—"

" _Yes—_ but tonight's' different. Tonight you're the one who's going to kill, okay?"

Cas paused, and gave a slight turn of his head. "Are we talking about having _sex_?"

"Oh, yes we are." He smiled, but then realizing what he said, Dean nearly breaks his neck shaking his head. With a glare and a lick of his lips, he charged— "We are. _No—not 'we'…'you' are and 'me'… I am having…dammit."_ He glared again and hit the honk of the car agitatedly, "Stop putting words in my mouth Cas!"

"I'm not." The angel looked ahead looking quite surprised himself but unanswered. "I'm sorry."

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. "Anyways, you and I—once we're in the bar—we go separate ways okay? We can't be seen together by ladies, we _can't._ You know the next thing the girls won't even look at me. They won't like me."

The man felt the angel's staring eyes for about a minute, and was glad when it was over but then—

"Yeah, well, I like you."

Dean sighs. Of all of his friend's much honesty this was one Dean was very careful with. But hey—he also liked the angel, and he knows his friend means the same. Heck— _they're friends!_ "Please, Cas. You don't go saying that around, okay? And no why's—remember what I told you about some things unexplainable?"

"You mean supernatural?"

" _Human natural._ "

"Fine. But I don't think an angel like me should go to wherever we're heading. I had an excuse before—I was human—"

"Now you're a fallen angel— _not a_ _saint_. Live to the expectations."

"Like how you're living to Sam's expectations, you mean."Castiel nodded his head and Dean turned to him and gave a final shake of his head.

* * *

When the two landed on what of the city's most crowded bar, Dean was all-ears-split-smiling at all the gals, winking here and there, almost forgetting the angel still strutting behind him. When on the next five minutes he felt Cas still back there bumping on him on every turn did Dean turn finally.

"Cas, what did I tell you the _first_ time?"

Castiel squinted at him carefully—"You asked me ' _Who are you?_... and I answered _'I'm the one who gripped you tight'_ —" he stopped in midair when he saw Dean's expression, especially when two ladies walked by and gave them meaningful looks. Dean watched them go.

"Funny, chuckles." He turned to the angel, "This is where we separate, remember? You've been living here on earth for years, you know how to move your ass around. Now stick to our rules, no commitment whatever just—have fun, alright? It's Valentines!"

"Dean—"

" _We don't know each other!"_

Dean turned and waved to the brunette eyeing him deviously by the bartender's talbe and sat with her to chat. Things began skyrocketing after that and he forgot his angel friend and concentrated on Lora's name. For the next hour, Dean offered the usual drink—one, two glasses— the common sharing of his job bout' hunting _bad bad_ wolves that get paid in giggles from the feminine company; how his brother was a jock, a nerd and a total mother goose, how the Impala at the parking lot was his and why—the usual timer—why _he was so attractive himself._ It was a great night and Dean could just see himself winning the night with her when at the corner of his eyes _he saw a trench coat swing by with another company._

 _Great ol' Cas now all grown up—?_

It took Dean moments to realize he had followed the figure and watched the entire episode of his friend, Castiel, the angel sit down by one of the chairs with another man— _a lean, tall, dark haired man wearing a neat comfy red jacket and jeans—_ a typical guy you see every day. There, sitting with Cas.

The hunter blinked again and watched the two in deep conversation.

Then he felt a touch on his arm and realize Lora was calling his attention. Dean gave her a chuckle and a shake of head, implying he heard what she said, but then he sneaked another look on the angel's direction and saw him— _Castiel—smiling like he heard holy Chuck's good news._ The unknown guy beside him was grinning too, like he just told the jackpot joke of the season. With eyes turning large, Dean sat straight and was distracted for awhile.

Did Cas just got himself a… _boyfriend?_

* * *

 **~TBC~** **  
**

A/N: only a couple of chapters

 **~Thanks for Reading~**


	2. Greet

***Like A Rose***

 ** _~WhiteGloves~_**

 _"As I look into your eyes, I see an angel in disguise."_

 _ ***Enjoy reading***_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Greet**

* * *

"Dean?" Lora called uncertainly from his side just as Dean gave a full look towards Castiel's and his buddies' table. The smile still lingering on the angel's face was making a lasting impression on the hunter for some reason. In all weirdness and new this one… _can Cas really smile like that?_

Can Cas understand human jokes now? Unless the guy was speaking in Enochian but hey—

"Dean!" she called loud that made him looked at her again.

"What?"

She ogled at him in a strange way. "You alright? You look…"

Dean blinked and realized the look on his face must've intimidated her because she looked scared. "Yeah, sure… sure…why not?" he pressed a smile and drank from his glass. Silence fell between them. The room didn't feel all that lovely as the hunter chew his lips with a growing awareness of time and berated himself for not teaching his friend to stick with the ladies. Not that angels have preference on sex orientation given as Castiel had said, but just seeing him now with another guy… why doesn't that feel _right?_

No, it's not about gender. The fact that Cas was comfortably talking with another _human_ let alone _smile…_

"So are we…?" Lora purred beside him with another charming smile Dean suddenly didn't fight that bright.

"Nah, let's stay awhile…"

Cas wouldn't stay late with that dude, would he?

"It's getting late."

"Is it?" he gave her the eyebrow and he could just feel her ready to scratch his face.

"Alright, be back in a moment. Just… powder room." She looked annoyed as she left though but Dean was glad. At that moment, he finally turned another frown at the table the angel was in and gave an incredulous look towards when he found the area empty.

The man automatically stood up with eyes all around— when he finally caught a glimpse of that familiar trench coat heading towards the entrance Dean was there on a heart beat— halting both the angel and the tall guy still hanging by his shoulder who both looked surprised at how the hunter seemed to have jumped out of nowhere.

And Dean had to laugh out loud at the sudden reflex he was unable to perceive. Even Cas looked momentarily surprised and confused at his reappearance.

"Hey—Cas—where are you going?" Dean immediately saw the stranger's hand on the angel's elbow and looked him straight in the eye. The stranger caught the glare and dropped his hand on his side as he glanced at the angel uncertainly.

"You know him, Castiel?" the question earned him another boiling point from the hunter's intimidating eyes.

"No." Cas squinted while Dean's eyes rounded. " _We don't know each other."_ It was subtle, but Dean thought he saw Castiel giving him a _'don't-worry-I-remember-what-you-said'_ nod with wink that only infuriated him. Of all the—

"Wipe that out now Cas, here we know each other." He reached a hand and tapped the angel on the shoulder who watched his every move as if trying to comprehend all but only getting even confused.

"Oh." The angel nodded and looked up. "This is Dean, my friend."

That stung for some reason, right now, right at that moment. Especially when the tall guy—one who can give Sam a run for his money— turned from Dean to Cas with a smile so glad Dean Winchester just wanted to wipe out. Only _men_ with _intentions_ would smile like that after knowing their crush's relationship status.

"Dean?" the guy repeated with an odd look at the hunter, "You mean _the_ _Dean Winchester?"_

Dean caught Castiel's eyes in surprise like— _you're talking about me to him?_

"Yes," the angel then said, "I live with him."

Now if circumstances were different, Dean would have just given his friend an exasperated look. This time was different. Dean gave Castiel an approving look and a smirk that glows with _'that's my boy'_ meaning.

"Oh." the guy reached for a handshake Dean shook _so manly_ but was surprised at the strength he received back. "I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" Dean stared at his angel buddy wondering if this is what he actually thinks it is.

"Mostly bad." Added the guy with a sudden meaningful look the hunter didn't like.

Dean glared at him before turning to the angel. Just what have these two been talking about? "Who's this?"

"Jacob." Cas introduced with a slight bow, "He's a friend."

"Well…maybe." Jacob gave a slight grin at the being beside him, before catching Dean's scary glower. "Yeah… just."

Dean ignored him and faced Cas. "And you're going _out_ with him— _literally going out of the bar—_ why?"

"He's going to show me his apartment." The angel answers promptly and Dean's eyes were all accusatory to the man who was looking at the angel with a smile when he caught Dean's eyes again like a father catching his daughter with a naughty boyfriend. Jacob pressed his lips closed.

 _"Why?"_ Dean demanded this time that got Jacob frowning too.

"Wait on a sec—are you guys kind of… a couple?"

Cas doubled a look at his date and frowned at the reference before raising an eyebrow at the hunter— who in turn—gave the jock a flat stare.

"We're not." Dean answered with a curt tone. "But we're not _'nothing'_ either."

Cas nodded. "We do have a special bond."

"Alright," Jacob said after awhile and Dean was nodding nonstop by now, "Well, that makes you _best friends, I guess?_ But nothing more right?" he gave Castiel a curious look who shook his head.

"What is _'more'_?"

Dean shook his head as if to clear his head of his surrounding to whatever the hell was happening and gave Castiel's 'company' a death glare. "Do you mind… giving us a moment?"

With that kind of stare, Jacob disappeared without question, leaving Castiel to stand his ground quietly to Dean who immediately jumped the boat. "Cas, I told you to enjoy yourself and all that— but then you go get hit with another dude? What the hell? I didn't raise you like that— _tell you what_ — _Jimmy Novak_ is not happy with you."

"He's happy in heaven." Cas replied with bright blue eyes at his friend, "And why are you upset?"

"I'm _not upset!_ " Dean brims, "But I'm _not approving this. You get a like-hit by a guy once and you're ready to get knocked?"_

" _What are you talking about?_ " The angel was now looking at him in disbelief "Dean—Jacob—he—he's a former vessel. He let one of my brothers in for months during the war and when he got aware of what's happening, he ejected my brother leaving remnants of his grace. Everything my brother heard from the radio, he remembers few of them. Angel radio broadcast was mostly about me back in the day. Anyway, my brother seemed to have left something in his possession so now Jacob's been dreaming of meeting me since he knows I'm still around. I'm afraid it's one of those sacred weapons we thought lost forever."

" _Dreaming about you_?" that was the one thing that registered on the man. Dean didn't like that one bit.

Castiel looks up at him in awe. "D'you know how lucky he is his name is _Jacob_?"

Dean was not looking enlightened. "So you telling me that this—this vessel dude survived the war and now he's having wet dreams about you?"

"Yes. But he didn't mention getting wet." Castiel does not follow with a straight look, "Is there a problem?"

"Hell, yeah there's a problem! You think someone who got persuaded by an angel would just appear out of nowhere to tell you he's been dreaming about you? And he's supposed to show you something? This sounds like a melodramatic _Tom and Jerry_ to me!"

"The one with the mouse trap?" Castiel inclines his head on one side as he juggled his Metatron-given memory and frowned. "I see why you are worried. But heaven's been closed for awhile… leaving a heavenly object in mortal hands is catastrophic I think it's better I go with him. Besides, I really do feel comfortable around him."

He smiled and Dean could just read him thinking _'His name's Jacob. Jacob!'_ satisfaction. It alarmed him more so as he paused and went on. "So you… you feel comfortable around him?"

"He speaks _Enochian._ Partly remnant of my late brother in his body."

Dean's jaw dropped overtly. "Really? Is that why you're going to _his place?_ "

"He wants me to _help."_

"And by help do you know he's got the hots on you?" He took the angel by the elbow and steered him on a corner, "You know what that means?"

Cas narrowed his eyes while in translation that took seconds. "He likes me?"

"Yes!" finally they got on the same page of the book—until—

"I—I don't understand how is that a problem? Shouldn't I be flattered?"

Now Dean had to pull back at that—he never imagined Castiel would take this critical human relationship building moment too lightly especially with a guy he was _comfortable with, will most likely spend some time helping, and who obviously has an inclination towards the angel._ Dean just knew what kind of bible fairy tale it would weave for Jacob guy.

That felt so wrong for so many reasons.

"The problem is _its Valentine's Day!"_ Dean's found himself pointing out. People were already beginning to look at them so the hunter leaned closer to his friend. "Why do you think he invited you to his apartment on Valentine's Day? To help? To look at your old Yoda brother's paper works? Trust me, man, he's got more than _friendly chat_ in his mind."

For the ent time, the angel looked confused. Dean stares harder then— _dawning comprehension fell on the angel's head._ Dean was so glad he didn't have to explain things in details— _hell even he doesn't know._ Or maybe he does, but it's not really his thing. Eyes of the beholder, he kept saying. He watched the angel think things over with expressions transparent on his face. When he looks up, Dean was expecting—

"It's fine."

 _Not that._

" _What_?" the hunter cried loudly that more eyes fell on them, " _What d'you mean fine?"_

"He's merely human; I don't see the reason to be alarmed. Look Dean,—" the angel raised a hand and tapped the man on the right shoulder gently, his expression utterly and insanely calm while the hunter was the exact ridiculous opposite, "I am an angel. I am protected."

Dean's face turned a shade greener. "WHAT?"

Castiel pressed his lips simply. "You mean like it's an ambush, right? It's nothing I've never encountered before, but like I told you, I am certain he is just seeking for help."

Dean's face. Totally indescribable now. Clearly, he and Cas were on different page of the book.

"I meant 'sex', Cas."

Finally, the calm expression slightly turned; even with just the curt of his eyebrows. And the angel's blue eyes pierced Dean he thought it went through his skull onto the walls.

"What sex?"

"Jacob likes you. _That way."_

Cas paused with eyes blank—till he looks back at Dean somewhat bemused.

"You think he's interested in me that way when we just met?"

"You want me to spell _How I Met Your Mother?"_

"Oh. Well…" he casted his eyes far on Dean's shoulder thoughtfully. "That presents an interesting turn of events."

Again, Dean gave the angel _the look._ Hopefully it was all enough to make him comprehend. "So uh… you gonna cancel your date?"

"No." Castiel was firm. "All these are mere fragments of human observation—which of course I trust knowing it's you—but it does not change the fact that _I need to help him_. Like I said—I can handle it."

"Can you? I don't think you're one to say _no_ when you're already _'comfortable'_ with that person!"

" _Then it shall come to pass_." Castiel quoted with a smile so proud that he was able to pass on his father's words.

Dean was shock. _"What the hell happened to Chuck's law of mating only with opposite sex, dude—"_

"I'm an angel—we don't have those simple limitations in gender that you humans have." Cas' explanations were becoming out of hand that it was all Dean could do not to let his eyes roll out of its sockets before the angel continued. "Besides that— _since when did humans ever follow that?_ Remember mating with the vow of marriage, Dean?" an accusatory look was there but it meant no harm. Now Dean's lost at the argument and was looking at the angel like he had never seen him before.

 _"_ So you mean you're…?"

Cas shrugs. "Living up to the expectation of a fallen angel?"

"You're kidding me."

A long _sufferable pause then—_

"Of course. How could you think I was serious." Castiel nodded with a straight face that made Dean sigh in relief. Cas' jokes were not good for the heart, he noted. He had never felt so tired in having a conversation.

"At least you're joking." He whispered.

"But I was serious when I said I will go with him."

One look in the angel's eyes and Dean knew— _just knew the angel meant what he said._ So how do you stop an angel with the spirit of a thousand will on becoming an innocent prey during cherub's love hunt season and be there to stand guard?

* * *

"What is this?" Sam said around four in the morning when Dean came down the metal stairs into the bunker with a very grumpy look on his face as he passed his younger brother. He was followed shortly by Castiel who was carrying a small box in his hand and behind him was the tall, dark haired man who gave Sam a look of complete curiosity.

"You're Sam Winchester. How they hated you in heaven."

Sam turned to his brother questioningly who rolled his eyes and left, leaving the younger brother staring at the angel and his companion with confusion and complete taken aback at his brother's somewhat seething mood.

Half an hour later, Sam placed a bottle of beer in front of his brother as they sat inside the kitchen opposite each other. Dean made a face and grabbed the bottle quietly before drinking.

"All this time I thought you've been having your dose of Valentines only to find you've been chaperoning Cas and his date?" Sam smirked at his brother knowingly.

"Shut up. It's not a date." He glared at his brother and looked down the table thinking.

"You don't look happy with him around, Dean." Sam pointed out at his brother, "Seriously, man you're looking more obvious than ever."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snatched the bottle again and turned to Sammy, "Stop concocting ideas for your _Destiel,_ haven't you gotten over that encounter yet?"

"Well, if those kids found something in it—"

"I'll kill you right here right now, bro."

Sam laughed. "All right, all right. So what's up with them? Was he really a vessel of a previous angel?"

"Cas thinks so." Dean took a gulp again. "He won't stop talking about Jacob's box and Jacob's Enochian and Jacob's Enochian house. I should've left them on that crappy apartment when I had a chance."

"Why didn't you?"

Dean met his brother's eyes. "You don't leave lambs with lions."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Who's the lion?"

Dean ignored him and drank again. Once it was down, he said, "The box is sealed. Cas has been trying to open it using Enochian. Hell, I've been putting up with the two of them talking in Enochian for hours. This has to stop."

Sam shook his head. "We ought to be careful with that box. I haven't spoken to this Jacob yet but if Cas says he's fine, then I trust him. Angel's judgment. Now there has to be something about the box on the bunker why don't we—"

"Angel's judgment huh? You really think so?" the older brother's tone was crisp, "If you ask me he's smitten because apparently another dude in history of the world speaks his language."

"Oh?" Sam blinked and glanced at his brother with a curious expression. "You think Cas likes him?"

"He said so."

"Ah. And… and we're worried about this more than the box because…?"

Dean threw a dirty look at his brother before standing up. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, bitch."

"Jerk." He heard Sam chuckle as he left the kitchen wondering what on earth his brother was grinning about when he heard Sammy running after him. "What?"

"I was serious about the box, alright? Why don't we borrow it for a sec?"

"And you think we'll do better than the _enochianers_?" he rolled his eyes.

"We always do _better_ than anyone."

He smirked at that and the two headed down the corridor to the spare rooms their visitor was occupying.

"Cas said the angel's been long gone, right?" Sam went on, "how long ago was that? You did think of a possibility that he's being mind controlled right? This Jacob guy?"

"Cas says he's innocent." Dean shrugged just as they turn towards the open door of the spare room. Good thing it was open—Dean had no plan on knocking at his own place's door.

"Hey, Jacob you—" he began but was rendered speechless at what he saw inside the room that greeted them— of Castiel, the angel, being kissed by Jacob whose hands were on the angel's collar—right there in the middle of the room—

Sam's eyes widened and a chuckle escaped his lips— _"Ah, hell no."_

Cas looked surprise as he was set free and Jacob looked slightly sheepish at the audience and all would have turned awkward and embarrassing had it not been to Dean's next move— and it was nothing compared to Sam's as the older Winchester rioted right there— eyes flashing as all he could think of was getting his hands on the guy and reduce him to pieces and scatter him everywhere.

 _He did._

Castiel seeing the intent was already shouting—

 _"Dean!"_

* * *

 **~TBC~** **  
**

A/N: that seemed like an effective greeting :*

 **~Thanks for Reading~**


End file.
